Love Isn't Always Easy
by Kiannuh
Summary: Kagome, a miko princess is engaged to Kouga. But when she finds out he is just using her for the shikon she is quickly rengaged to Inuyasha, a stubborn hanyou prince. Can a miko learn to love a hanyou? InuyashaKagome and I think a little MirokuSango
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will -_-  
Okay this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I will sometimes be changing points of view of people and sometimes the narrator will come into the story. Also I might upate usually in a few days to a few weeks because I have school and other stuff. Alright here it is this is the prologue to the story.  
Love isn't Always Easy  
Prologue  
*Kagome*  
We broke from the kiss. It felt so right to be with Kouga. He was a handsome prince and was very wealthy. But he also treats me like a real person not just Kikyou's sister, her shadow or just a little Kikyou. " Kouga do you love me?" " Why do you ask?" Kouga questioned.  
  
" I just want to know for sure that you are not using me to get to Kikyou's inheritance?"  
  
" When I look at you I only see Kagome not a way to get to Kikyou's inheritance."  
  
I ran to him and hugged him and deeply while starting to cry. I had waited all my life to be this happy and never had felt this way, before Kouga. I lifted my head from where it had been burrowed in his strong chest and looked into his eyes. He looked dazed like he wasn't even inside his head. I wanted to knock on his head like a door, but decided not to.  
  
" Kouga, Kouga, KOUGA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" What, what, what did you say can you repeat that." " I said I am going to bed so I'll see you in the morning."  
  
" All right I'll see you later."  
  
*Kouga*  
  
I looked down at her smashing her hand into my chest. How annoying can she get I thought by now she would have had her family's wealth and the shikon no tama. All I could think about was having the shikon to make me stronger.  
  
" Kouga, Kouga, KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" What, what, what did you say can you repeat that."  
  
" I said I am going to bed so I'll see you in the morning."  
  
" All right I'll see you later."  
  
Finally that wench left me alone. She always wants to be near me like she was in love with me. Huh. Whatever once I get what want I'll tell her I have been playing her. Hah. She is on the brink of giving me anything to me so it won't be long before I can ditch her. My life will be so much easier without that amateur miko. All she can do is shoot arrows, look pretty and sometimes make things move without touching them but that was about it. Maybe I should let her get the shikon then kill her, take it and run away and never come back. Well better get some sleep unless I want to not be able to get the shikon.  
*Kagome*  
  
I woke up in the morning feeling just as crappy the previous morning. " Damn bed always giving me back cramps." Wondering if Kouga was up I got into my yukata and ran to his rooms. Arriving at his rooms I was shocked to find him already up even though the sun had just barely risen. After looking around his room and seeing his sword gone I glanced out the window and saw him sitting alone by a tree slicing the air with his sword. I watched him for a few moments noticing that only his hand and wrist were moving it didn't look like he was breathing. He had been just zoning out lately and it was starting to bug me. I sauntered out of his rooms and down the hall. Everyone had told me to be more feminine but I couldn't. I couldn't sway my hips and walk and not look like I was having a seizure. So I decided to just run the way to the gardens.  
  
When I got to the stairs I looked at the banister. It looked like Rin hadn't cleaned it recently so I decided to clean it with the bottom of my yukata. I thrust my bottom on it and took my feet off the stairs. Going down the parts that hadn't been cleaned felt like a lifetime to get down. But once I got half way down I finally sped up. Faster and faster I went and leaned forward as I got to the end, and shot off the banister and slammed into my father. I looked and saw me dad sitting up on the floor glaring at me very intently.  
*Narrator*  
" Damn it Kagome, you know me and your mother don't like you doing that." Lord Higurashi boomed.  
  
" But Dad I hardly ever hurt anyone!" Kagome practically yelled.  
  
" What if next time you hit someone only really hurt them?" Lord Higurashi questioned while brushing himself off. " Also it is not proper for a princess almost queen."  
  
" NO!!!!!!! I don't want to be a fucking queen I just want to live a happy life with Kouga!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You have no choice Kagome there is no one for you to abdicate the thrown to after Kikyou died!" Lord Higurashi boomed again.  
  
"You always liked her better than me didn't you! Everyone always says how great Kikyou was especially you and mom!" Kagome bellowed while standing up. " I will never be as good as her and everyone will always look down on me and say 'its okay Kagome even though you won't amount to Kikyou you still did good' won't they dad won't they!?.  
  
" I never said that Kagome stop over reacting."  
  
" But that's what you were going to say. Just say it I will never amount to Kikyou!"  
  
" Fine you will never amount to Kikyou Kagome so you might as well not even try!"  
  
" Thank you at least I know someone will tell me the truth." Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she stomped out of the throne room.  
  
I never knew teenagers could be so troublesome. Maybe I shouldn't have had kids in the first place. " Honey, will you come here we need to talk about Kagome!" Lord Higurashi called to his wife.  
  
" All right honey let me finish this letter." Lady Higurashi sweetly called to her husband. " Why do we need to talk about Kagome, was she sliding down the banister again I thought we decided that who ever caught her in the act would punish her but."  
  
" Its not that it is something else."  
  
" What is it then?"  
  
" I think that we should maybe should hurry the marriage thing a little faster. Kagome is old enough and is becoming more and more independent and she should be able to run a country with a husband."  
  
" Honey I know that you just want her out because she is defying you again and again. See I want her to marry so I can have grand children and see how cute they are."  
  
" Well I was also thinking that Kouga guy is getting pretty suspicious so maybe we should find someone else like that Yasha boy what's his name. Inuyasha ahh what do you think?"  
  
" I don't know. But you know Kagome has turned down every other suitor so maybe for reinsurance.'  
  
" Okay I'll start writing the letter."  
*Kagome*  
I stormed out of the throne room and into the dojo/ armory and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows and stomped out of the castle. " That bastard how dare he talk to me like that, I am his daughter not a fucking servant sometimes he really pisses me off." I yelled. About 50 meters away was a tree that for some reason reminded me of my father. I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and with great precision shot the arrow and hit the imaginary bullseye on the tree. Again and again I shot arrows at the tree each arrow making me happier. I continued this until I only had three arrows left when I heard Kouga's voice and someone else's. I started walking towards the voices when I heard.  
  
" She will practically give me anything all I have to do is ask and that bitch will give me anything and more." Kouga stated with a slight tone of pride. " I really don't think that she even has a clue about my plan."  
  
" I hired you because I don't want the Higurashi's having the shikon because it could endanger any of my further of my plans with others. But now I want you to kill the girl who has the shikon in her possession. All she is trouble and if I take and kill her maybe the line of the Higurashi thrown will be broken and I can take the thrown. I will like her dead within seventy-two hours." The other person said.  
  
I was almost in tears how could I have been so stupid he never really had loved me. I stepped out from behind the tree I was hiding behind of and.  
*Kouga*  
I was swinging my sword back and forth just farting around. Then I looked up and smelled a kinda old and musty smell. Looked to my right and of course Naraku was sitting on the tree branch. " What are you doing here?" I barked.  
  
" I am just observing how you are doing on your task. And as I can see you are doing extremely well." he commented sarcastically.  
  
" Go away I need none of your advice or help." I snapped. I glanced toward the castle and saw Kagome stomping out of the castle pouting.  
  
" Oh cocky aren't we."  
  
" Yeah, she will practically give me anything all I have to do is ask and that bitch will give me anything and more." I gloated. " I really don't think that she even has a clue about my plan."  
" I hired you because I don't want the Higurashi's having the shikon because it could endanger any of my further of my plans with others. But now I want you to kill the girl who has the shikon in her possession. All she is trouble and if I take and kill her maybe the line of the Higurashi thrown will be broken and I can take the thrown. I will like her dead within seventy-two hours." Naraku said  
  
" All right I'll do it but you have to give me some extra money for it." I said  
  
" Fine." Naraku called over his shoulder.  
  
I then saw Kagome step out from behind a tree and aimed an arrow at me. " Kagome what are you doing?" But before I could finish and arrow shot beside my shoulder and left a gash. " What was that for?"  
  
" You.you bastard!" she screamed. " How could you do this to me I. I loved you." Kagome cried.  
  
I understood. She heard our conversation. Might as well let her see the real me. " Bitch, I never loved you I just wanted the fucking shikon." I smirked as see began to sob even harder.  
*Kagome*  
After all I had been through for him, the cruel words everyone had said about us and how I defended him. " What else have you lied to me about?" I yelled to him trying to pull myself together.  
  
" I'm not human infact I am a youkai, I never loved you all my past experiences that I told you and any feelings I had for you good or bad." Kouga calmly said kind of smirking.  
  
"Damn you Kouga you fucking bastard!" I screamed while shooting another arrow that hit him in the arm. My magic arrows didn't make him bleed but were slowly eating away at his skin. So if he didn't take it out in a matter of minutes his upper shoulder would be gone.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
A slight smirk crept across my face and took my last arrow and aimed for his head. " Die you bastard! Releasing the arrow it quickly approached him but holding his arm he dodged it.  
  
" You will pay for shooting me you will!" he called over his shoulder.  
*Narrator*  
Kagome sank to the ground sobbing. She could less about the threat Kouga had given her. Everything that you she had loved and believed in was a lie every thing. Kagome felt that she would never love someone as she did Kouga. And at that moment in time nothing could and would comfort her. Nothing. 


	2. What!

Love isn't Always Easy  
  
WHAT!?  
*Kagome*  
I sobbed uncontrollably every past experience that had made me sad fueled my tears. Instead of staying there till my tears ended (which probably been till 10:00 p.m. for how dramatic she can be) I stood balancing myself against the tree next to me and ran to my rooms. Not carrying who saw me in my weakened state I ran as fast as I could through the hallways.  
  
" Lady Kagome wait up!"  
  
I turned my head around and saw Sango (my best friend) chasing after me. " Go away I don't want to talk!" I yelled back. I heard the other set of feet stop that was close behind me. As I climbed the stairs they seemed to be a major task as I got to the top stumbling over the last one. I got to my rooms and flung myself onto my beds and with renewed strength sobbed into the pillows and sheets. After crying for about two hours strait I was tried and my sobs lulled me to sleep.  
Kagome's Dream  
I was running, nothing but running down the hallways of my home. Nothing was different except that there were no people around. I tried to stop and go into one of the rooms that I was pretty sure was Sango's but I couldn't stop and I couldn't open the door. I looked behind me to see if anything was chasing me but there wasn't anything.  
  
When I looked forward I appeared in the throne room only now I couldn't move. I started looking around and I saw a woman talking to a young man. I couldn't tell who the man was the woman slightly resembled Kikyou. Then some kind of shadow person thing approached Kikyou from the behind and raise something to her back. Then there was a brilliant flash and I couldn't see.  
  
I sat strait up in my bed and looked around and tried to move. I could and there was nothing beside my own bedroom. I have to talk to someone about this tomorrow.  
*Sango*  
" I told you Kagome wants purple not green. Green makes her look fat you know that. Please see if there is anymore purple fabric in town today?" I said as nicely as possible. Sometimes the servants were so annoying. " Hey have you seen Kagome because I haven't seen her today."  
  
" Yes Lady Sango I saw her walking outside about an hour ago towards the gardens."  
  
" Thank you Katina."  
  
I was about to walk out side when Kagome burst inside and past me. " Lady Kagome wait up." I called to her speeding up slightly.  
  
" Go away I don't want to talk." Kagome cried to me.  
  
I slowed down quickly. Why was she acting like this? I had never seen her like this maybe I should go tell the king and queen. I quickly ran to their personal library and knocked on the door slightly hoping they were in there.  
  
" Come in." Lady Higurashi called.  
  
" Thank you." I mumbled quietly as I stepped inside and closed the door behind myself. I looked around and I noticed that Lord Higurashi was sitting at a desk writing a letter and Lady Higurashi was reading a book. " Umm.. Uummm."  
  
"Speak up Sango." Lady Higurashi commented  
  
" I think that Kagome has dumped Kouga or visa versa because Kagome bolted into the castle crying and running to her rooms and I can't find Kouga any where." I told them trying to express concern.  
  
" Good thing we started writing to the Yasha family about Kagome and their son." Lord Higurashi told his wife.  
  
" Yes, lets send it to them as soon as possible."  
  
" What is the letter about?" I asked. Even though I knew it was kinda rude but curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but ask." He signed it and passed it to his and she quickly signed it and passed it to me.  
  
The Higurashi letter to the Yashas  
Dear Lord Yasha,  
Both of our families are wealthy and have a very prominent kingdoms. My daughter is needed to be married and I wanted to have her marry your youngest son, Inuyasha. Her name is Kagome and is sixteen. Please write back with your final answer. If your response is not given in fourteen days I will withdraw my request. Sincerely,  
  
Lord and Lady Higurashi  
I passed them back the letter a little surprised. ' How could someone so quickly sell their daughter off to a different kingdom?'. " Wow that is really nice." I replied in the most believable tone I could project. " I am sure Kagome will be very happy." I told them sarcastically.  
  
" Oh I know, she has always loved meeting new people and I sure she be over joyed to meet her fiancée (sorry if I spelled that wrong)." Lady Higurashi smiled.  
  
Yeah the girl who had screamed her head off when she didn't know that she was getting a chocolate cake for her fifteenth birthday. What would she act like when she found out she was getting married without her knowledge to someone that she didn't know?  
  
*Flashback*  
" You look very nice Lady Kagome. Finally you are fifteen and are going to be able to make a lot of you own decision instead of parents." I told her excitedly.  
  
" I know that will be so much fun and I can't wait to see what everyone got me!" Kagome literally sang to me and winked.  
  
"Sorry Lady Kagome can't tell you." I smirked  
  
" Fine be that way I'll just have to hurry."  
  
A light knock on the door interrupted our conversation. " Lady Kagome, we are ready for please enter the throne room and keep your eyes closed. The queen requests it." The servant quickly told us.  
  
"Thank you, you may leave." Kagome gestured her hand with digust. " Thank you my lady." The servant called before scurrying off.  
  
I started walking to the door and called over my shoulder but before I could say anything Kagome was almost to the end of the large hall where the throne room was. " Kagome wait!" I called.  
  
" Sango hurry up you know how excited I am!" she practically yelled.  
  
" All right hold your horses." I said while covering her eyes and opening the door. With out warning everyone in the castle jumped out and yelled SURPRISE! I slightly jumped uncovered her eyes. She gasped with amazement.  
  
" Is all of this for me."  
  
"Yes honey we love you so much." Her parents called.  
  
" Lady Kagome here is your chocolate cake." The chef presented to her.  
  
She gasped in horror as she looked down at the cake. " I thought I was going to get vanilla."  
  
" I am sorry my lady there wasn't enough this season." The chef explained.  
  
Before he could finish she had already burst out of the room in tears and was not seen for two days.  
  
*End Flashback*  
Oh boy if that is how she reacted to something that simple what would happen about marriage. (shudders at the thought) Maybe I'll let her parents tell her I don't want to see her reaction.  
  
" Sango you sound so happy about this why don't you go break the new to her she will be so happy." Lady Higurashi smiled.  
  
What?! I am so not going to lose my head. They were her parents they should discuss these kinds of things not me and I don't want to walk around carrying my own head. " Why me?"  
  
" Because you are her best friend. Now hurry along she will want to her the great news." Lady Higurashi said sweetly as she pushed me out the door. I'll just knock and open the door tell her then slam the door shut then I won't get hit with anything when her fits start.  
  
When I approached her room I knocked slightly " Kagome can I come in?" I whispered.  
  
" Sure Kagome." She said meekly. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" Well.. I came to tell you." I started backing for the door and grabbed the handle and cracked it slightly. " You are going to be married in six weeks to a snobbish hanyou named Inuyasha." I bolted through the door but Kagome had already grabbed my arm.  
  
" What did you say!" she fumed.  
  
" You're going to be married to Inuyasha in six weeks." I whispered.  
  
Before I could say anything else Kagome had picked up a vase and had hurled it against the wall. This was not good at all.  
*Kagome*  
This could not be happening to me. I had just had my heart broken and now I was going to get married to another person. I picked up vase and hurled it against the wall and looked at her expression. She looked very surprised and shocked. " What do you mean?" I squealed trying to breathe.  
  
" Your parents told me that they were sending a letter to the Yashas and were going to ask the Lord if he would like his youngest son to marry you." Sango mumbled. Everything again shattered like a mirror when you drop it. My perspective and conscience were all shattered. How could my parents.the people who raised me do this. I looked up at Sango and just turned on the ball of my foot and walked back to my bed showing no emotions of the new I had just heard. " You may leave now Sango." I ordered. She quickly ran out of the room. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel was it joy, betrayed, sad what I didn't know what to feel so I just did all of it. It felt pretty good I didn't have anyone watching me and I could just let out any emotion that passed my brain out on the pillows. I wasn't able to lull myself to sleep again so I just laid in my bed till morning wonder who and what this Inuyasha person was like. Sango had said something about hanyou I had heard about them where they were half demon and half human but I thought it was just a myth. By the time I had to get up I had made my image of this Inuyasha person. He was tall black hair very muscular but kind a stubborn but very kind and gentle and always knew what to say to someone to make them feel good. (boy is she in for a surprise)  
*Inuyasha*  
  
" Dad you got a fucking letter it is from the Higuashas." I yelled going through the mail and throwing it if it wasn't for me. None, shit I never get letters. " It's on the floor if you want it!" I yelled louder make the walls slightly shake.  
  
" Bring it here Inuyasha." My father called.  
  
" No!"  
  
" Yes!!!" he rumbled even louder when the window next to me shattered.  
  
" Fine." Picking up the letter I sped off to my father's office and pushed it under the door.  
  
" No Inuyasha drop it in my hand." He yelled before I run away. I pushed the door open picked up the letter walked across the room and slammed into his palm. " There happy." I barked. I turned on my heel and stormed out.  
  
" Inuyasha come back this letter concerns you." I stormed back into the room " What?" I barked even louder.  
  
" The Higurashis want you to marry their daughter Kagome in six weeks." He commented coolly.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled falling back into the chair behind me " they want me to what."  
  
" Marry their daughter and I think it is a fabulous idea since Sesshoumaru won't probably marry like ever you are the only person eligible. I see you are very pleased so I will tell them we accept." But before he finished I picked up the chair I had been sitting in and hurled it to against the wall.  
  
" I am so not going to marry a fucking bitch I don't event know." I yelled picking up a pot and hurling it too.  
  
" Oh yes you are!" He boomed making the windows shake. " We will be leaving in three days so get your stuff packed. NOW!"  
  
" Fine!!" I yelled. This is going to be the worst time of my life.  
*Narrator*  
Inuyasha stomped out the room headed for the dojo. He was so not going to marry especially someone he didn't even know. He grabbed a sword and walked out to the training grounds behind the castle and started slashing at the tree. At first he imagined that the tree was his dad then he decided it was the bitch Kagome. He thought that Kagome was a bitch and really rude and etc. and that is why they didn't include any details about her personality. Whatever he wasn't going to marry her if came down to that he would just run away.  
  
Inuyasha stayed in the training grounds till nightfall slashing at the tree and thinking about what it would be like to run a country. What would you do during the day besides sign papers and giving boring speeches? Inuyasha was stumped at this point in what it would be like so went inside for dinner. He walked in where every one was standing and looking pretty hungry. He wondered how long they had been waiting but instead of asking he just sat down. " How long have you guys been waiting?" Inuyasha asked his mom and dad.  
  
" About two hours it is 8:00 in the evening" Lady Yasha forcefully said sweetly.  
  
" All right I have sent the letter." Lord Yasha said while stuffing noodles into his mouth. " It should be there in two days so we will leave in three."  
  
" Okay." Inuyasha said calmly while eating his noodles.  
  
" I thought you said he was throwing a fight because he was so angry." Lady Yasha whispered to her husband.  
  
" I know why isn't he throwing stuff or having a fit." Lord Yasha whispered back. " Inuyasha are you okay you see a little distracted."  
  
" Oh I am fine." Inuyasha thought well I could just kill her and that would solve the problem yeah that is what I will do. " When are we leaving for the Higurashis?"  
  
" Wow I can tell your really excited" Lord Yasha exclaimed " we are leaving day after tomorrow so start packing."  
  
Perfect, everything will be done in a few days Inuyasha thought.  
  
AN: There done Wahahahahahahahah! Bye!^_^ 


	3. The Meeting

Love Isn't Always Easy  
The Meeting  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha La La La La La Laaaaa  
AN: All right I think that I am probably going to just write narratively or whatever person (my sister and her friend didn't learn that crap and I can't remember -_-) because it is kinda hard to right everything from only a character's view not being able to just to describe. But sometimes I will throw someone's POV in just to kinda make it interesting. Yeah that is about it but remember PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! All right bye bye now. ^_^ 3 Kiki  
*Narrator*  
Kagome's tears streamed endlessly down her face as she flopped on her bed slamming her fists on the pillows repeatedly. " Damnit, that fucking bastard he just can't marry me off." But before Kagome could complain about her dad anymore all of her anger was replaced with sadness and regret. All of her dreams that she has wanted to accomplish before here life of being a queen. She hadn't wanted to grow up and not be free from responsibility and just be able to enjoy life for what it is. After being sold off to a prince her life would consist of looking pretty and having kids and that is about it. Tears were now gliding down Kagome's cheeks as her body silently shook as she cried.  
  
Sango came into Kagome's room and patted her back and gave her a hug. Kagome quickly hugged Sango back and dried the tears from her cheeks. "Its okay, its okay I'm here its okay." Sango said soothingly trying to calm the sobbing princess.  
  
" It is not okay Sango I am getting married to someone I don't even know and I am only sixteen." Kagome sobbed but still trying to hold herself together.  
  
" Kagome just calm down okay."  
  
" Sango my fucking dad is marrying me off I will never get to accomplish riding one leg on each side learning how to sword fight to and exceeding level and all the other stuff because of my dad."  
  
" Kagome I think you should just calm done and we can talk this over okay." Sango exclaimed trying to calm Kagome down.  
  
" Just shut up Sango you don't know you are talking about and would you stop saying that I am wrong!" Kagome yelled.  
  
" I am not saying your wrong Kagome I think that you should give the bastard a fucking chance and if you don't like him don't marry him!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kagome stood up and stepped closer to Sango making Sango leap to her feet and step back." Sango I though you were my best friend." Kagome said very calmly. " A best friend is supposed to stand by your side. I thought that you were that or my best friend. but I guess I was wrong." Kagome emphasized the wrong as she turned on the ball of her foot to exit the room.  
  
To stunned to chase after Kagome, Sango stood in the same position absorbing what Kagome had said. Sango walked slowly to the kitchens to talk to Kioko (Kioko is a girl's name and means - meets world with happiness and she is my character to all yous ^_^). All of Sango's thoughts were rapidly crossing her mind. Am I really being mean to Kagome by not agreeing with her? Should she tell Kagome she agrees with her but truly doesn't? Sango decided she shouldn't have to agree with Kagome every time she makes a decision.  
  
When Sango got to the kitchen she smelt lamb. Mmmmm she mumbled to herself since she knew it was for dinner. She pushed the door open and saw Kioko trying to stir a pot of potatoes and trying to wash dishes at the same time. Sango approached the sink Kioko was standing next to grabbed a rag and started washing. " Hey what's Kioko?" Sango said coolly in a relaxed tone.  
  
"Oh god Sango you know not to do that unless you want me to break more dishes then I do on my own." Kioko stated setting the dishes and letting the potatoes simmer and giving Sango a quick hug. " So what's up? I haven't seen you lately."  
  
" I don't want to talk about it. Kagome just found out that she is going to get married to Inuyasha the Yasha's youngest son. And now she is in a twit about it and just because I don't believe the king is a in her words 'fucking bastard'. Sango whispered quietly so no one but herself and Kioko could here. " She hates me and says I not being a very good friend." Sango whined cover her face with her hands and sitting a stool.  
  
" So she hates you because you don't agree with her?" Kioko asked Sango  
  
" Yeah and that's why I came to talk to you to ask what you think. Am I being a bad friend by not agreeing with her? Or is she just overreacting? And if I am being a 'bad friend' should I tell her I agree with her and lie?" Sango moaned looking up at Kioko desperately.  
  
" You know if I were you I would defiantly not lie to her but don't totally give your true opinion maybe add or subtract to what you opinion is so in truth you didn't lie you kinda exaggerated." Kioko tried desperately trying to act like she was very wise but wasn't doing a good job since Sango had know her for most of her life.  
  
" Thanks Kioko, that kinda helped and try not to pretend to be wise to the people who know you better then you know yourself." Sango grinned as she left the kitchen heading towards the training grounds. Kioko a little surprised Sango had realized she was pretending but not totally since Sango did like know her better than herself picked up the dish she was washing and continued on her tasks.  
  
Sango found Kagome up in a tree like usual with the hem of her yukata tucked into the sash writing quickly in a journal turning her attention every once in a while to the setting sun. " Kagome I kind of wanted to." but before Sango could finish Maemi kind of like the mailman tapped Sango on the shoulder.  
  
" Lady Sango there is a letter form the Yashas to Kagome's parents but I think Kagome wants dibs on it first. But I'm not exactly that skilled in climbing trees so I guess you can give to her or her parents which ever you prefer." Maemi explained while handing Sango the letter.  
  
" Thanks Maemi, see ya around." She waved good-bye.  
  
" You too Lady Sango!" he called to her over his shoulder " Bye Lady Kagome hope you get out of your mood soon!"  
  
" Its just Kagome and Sango no Lady in the front!" Sango yelled to him.  
  
" A. Kagome there is a letter I bet is concerning your marriage thing do you want to read it or do you want me to read it?" Sango called up the tree.  
  
" You read it I don't want to." Kagome barked from her branch without even turning around.  
  
" Alright."  
Yasha's response letter to the Higurashi's letter  
Dear Lord and Lady Higurashi,  
I except your offer for your daughter's hand in marriage for my son. We shall be arriving at your house on June 19 of this year. Please have guest bedrooms ready for us when we arrive. My son is very eager to meet your lovely daughter and engaged in a cherished bond like marriage between each other. Please when preparing my son's room he is extremely allergic to goose feathers so when preparing his bed do not use goose feathers in the pillows. Thank you in advance for your hospitality. Sincerely, Lord and Lady Yasha  
Sango quickly folded the letter and placed it safely in the envelope. " Do you want to read it or do you want me to tell you the news?" Sango asked Kagome  
  
" Just tell me the news." Kagome grumbled relaxing a little bit.  
  
" Well you are getting married to Inuyasha by the parent view but you can always not marry him if you don't want to." Sango added to make sure that Kagome didn't have a tantrum.  
  
" All right that sounds find show my parents but don't tell them about me not going to marry him if I don't like him all right."  
  
" Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sango quickly whisked off happy that Kagome took the news a little better then before.  
  
Kagome waited patiently in the tree while Sango delivered the letter to her parents. The letter said they would be here on the 19th and is the 17th two days before I meet the person my parents think I am going to marry. I hope that Inuyasha is someone I will be able to get along with. Maybe I won't marry him but I would like to be friends with. The only type of friend I have had who is a boy is Maemi but he just the mailman. Kagome slid down the tree and walked into the forest. She wanted to be able to clear her mind. Everything is going so quickly. Within one week she had been told she is supposed to marry a complete stranger, the family of the 'stranger' says yes to their marriage she lost her her old fiancee and she lost her best friend.  
  
She approached the old tree her, Sango and Kioko used to play on. The old tire swing that her dad had hung up when she was five was still slightly moving back and forth. She climbed on and pushed herself around and around just for the sake of it. After about five minutes of spinning she heard a crack. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, her bottom covered in dirt and a big red lump on the top of her head where the tree branch holding up the swing had broken off the tree. " God damnit. Stupid tree." She said to the tree as she walked away trying to dust off the bottom of her yukata. She heard Sango calling her name and telling her it is time for dinner. But Kagome wasn't hungry so she stayed in the trees in till she heard Sango run back to the palace yelling for Kagome's mother.  
  
Kagome heard someone creeping up behind and before they had the chance to 'scare her' she whirled around and saw Kioko. " What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked a little surprised to find her out this late.  
  
" I was looking for you. I heard about the marriage thing and that you were missing and I had a feeling you would be by the old tire swing since that is where you usually hide from Sango. So I came and found you." She said with a bright smile.  
  
" Whatever Kioko." Kagome said nonchalantly waving her hand in the direction of the palace.  
  
" You Kagome maybe you should try and cheer up about the whole thing. Sango came and told me how you guys aren't friends. I think you might have overreacted. Maybe you should tell her your sorry. She wasn't trying to say you were wrong." Kioko walked off to the palace leaving Kagome alone to think about what she had said. Kagome replayed what she had said to Sango that morning again in her head. She decided to apologize because she had been pretty rude. But that wasn't what she needed to focus just now she needed to be able appear at dinner without any one noticing she was late.  
*Narrator*  
Inuyasha packed all of his clothes jamming way to many in into the tiny suitcase. " Fucking suitcase." Said sitting on it and very roughly. What a boring trip just a waste. Maybe I won't kill her but just run away if I don't like her or don't want to marry her. Since it's a guarantee that I won't want to marry anyone why am I packing so many clothes Inuyasha thought to himself. Oh yeah fake the parents out.  
  
" INUYASHA! ARE YOU READY!" his father from outside atop his white stallion. " WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE AN HOUR AGO! WHATS TAKING SO LONG?!" His father yelled even louder.  
  
Not wanting to waste his time yelling just bounded out his room slid down the banister of the stairs threw his luggage into the coach and hopped on to his three-year-old chestnut stallion. " Would you yelling so much dad. It get really annoying really quickly." Inuyasha commented to his dad.  
  
" Why are you an hour late? Now we are going to get there late thanks to you." Lard glared at his son.  
  
" I was trying to get all my stuff ready dad. You don't have to bark at me for it." Inuyasha told his dad in a mocking tone.  
  
" Just get moving." He barked at his son hitting his son's horse's rump making bolt away and making Inuyasha almost fall off. Inuyasha turned around and glared at his father after pulling his horse to a stop. Lord Yasha returned his glare with a slight smirk.  
  
After the first scene only meters away from the castle the rest of the way to the Higurashi's palace was the same. Inuyasha messing with his dad while Lord Yasha messed with his son. Lady Yasha sighed with joy and annoyance as she watched this happen the 150 miles to the Higurashi's atop her 5-year-old golden mare. With amusement she watched as time after time Inuyasha and her husband fell off their horses into the gooey mud.  
  
Lady Yasha watched with slight amusement for awhile but it became so predictable she focused more on the scenery then her family. The Higurashi's kingdom was so different from her own. She was amazed at all the different types of plants and animals she doesn't even hear Inuyasha talking to her.  
  
Inuyasha was struggling to stay on his horse while his dad was pushing him trying to make him fall off his horse. Inuyasha wondered what Kagome would look and be like since her family was know for always having beautiful mikos like Kikyou the women he had wanted to marry but had never asked. His parents hadn't approved that Inuyasha should marry her they both had thought she was one of those weird people who would act nice to you but still weird then back stab you when given the chance. So they hadn't really approved of the marriage kind of discouraged him, but the marriage never happened because the night he wanted to ask her she was murdered out in the gardens of her home. That happened two years ago when he was fifteen years old. Kagome had been fourteen at the time and he could remember about her was she was in pajamas and had been crying a lot! But softly so you could hardly hear her and she smelled like salty lavender. He thought the salty smell was from her tears.  
  
All of his daydreaming was interrupted by his mother's talking to him about all the different kinds of plants and animals in the forest "Feh" he thought to himself. I really could care less what she is talking about all he wanted to do was go home he thought to himself looking up at the clear blue sky. He started looking around at the scenery when he off in the distance he notices a rather large castle looking thing presuming that since it is the only castle in the area it is the Higurashi's. He pushes his horse a little faster and yells " Higurashi palace strait ahead!" Everybody looked forward, sees it and speeds their horses up tremendously plowing towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stays ahead of the small band of people and horses when his father pushes in front of him and takes the lead. Taking this as a challenge Inuyasha chases after his father. Within seconds their horses are neck and neck fighting for the lead. But after ten minutes of speed racing their horses grow tired and go slower and slower and slower until everybody who was behind them has passed them. " Thanks a lot dad. Now my horse is dying of thirst." Inuyasha yelled at his dad dismounting his horse.  
  
" It's not my fault. If you would have let me take the lead there wouldn't have been a problem." Lard Yasha barked threateningly.  
  
" It is so your god damn fault!" Inuyasha glared at his dad.  
  
" No I am the king I get the lead it is your fucking fault!" Lord Yasha barked starting to growl to low for a human ear to hear.  
  
" Whatever." Inuyasha said leading his horse ahead of his father to get some space between each other. God, parents are so annoying. I wander if they are always going to be this way? Inuyasha thought to himself. By the time Inuyasha had finished grumbling about his dad he had arrived at the palace gate. They opened slowly as the guards saw him. He walked in looking at how clean and tidy the place was. Not that he expected it to be dirty or anything but was surprised that it looked like someone had swept the dirt. " I think I am dealing with neat freaks." He mumbled under his breath to himself.  
  
He walked his horse to where his mother's was and left him next to her. Inuyasha approached the castle and climbed the stairs quickly and knocked on the door. A maid scurried to the door and greeted him kindly and escorted him to the throne room where his mother was. She happily was talking to the queen in that little gay voice laugh she does. " Oh hello Inuyasha dear, this is Lady Higurashi, Kagome's mother." His mom said in a sweet, out of tune voice.  
  
" I'm not dear." Inuyasha growled.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha. I haven't seen you in ages." Lady Higurashi said hugging him gently. He flinched when she touched him. He quickly replied " Nice to meet you too." He said with a scowl on his face. Lord Yasha walked into the throne and was quickly greeted by Lord Higurashi who shook both of their hands at different times.  
  
" Welcome, I am certain you are eager to meet my daughter?" he asked.  
  
" Yes." Inuyasha tried to sound eager but must have sounded bored because his dad shot him a glare once he was done.  
  
" Please fetch Kagome, Kioko." Lord Higurashi clapped his hands and the girl who had greeted the family quickly left the room running to Kagome's rooms. Within minutes Kioko returns pulling Kagome by the wrist into the throne room.  
  
" What do you mean Inuyasha is." she didn't finish her sentence because as she entered the room she saw her mother and father next to who she presumed was Lord and Lady Yasha and in the center of the room was a teenager who she also presumed was Inuyasha. Kioko let go of her hand and left the throne room leaving Kagome stunned. Inuyasha was almost as stunned as she was but didn't show it. She looked almost exactly like Kikyou, that same raven like hair with the pale complexion but she was a little bit shorter then Kikyou and her eyes were a deep, shimmering blue color that made her look alive and happy. Unlike Kikyou's dark gray eyes that always made her look sad even when she was smiling and she always kinda looked dead. No this girl didn't she looked rather alive but her eyes were vibrant blue because she was surprised.  
  
Kagome walked toward Inuyasha and asked, " Are those real?" pointing at his ears.  
  
" No I stuck them to my head to look like a dork." But before he could finish Kagome had stood on her tiptoes and was pulling on his ears.  
  
" Bitch, stop that!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
" But you said they were fake so I am seeing if they can come off." Kagome explained still pulling on his ears.  
  
" I was being sarcastic." He barked slapping her hand away pretty hard.  
  
" Ow that hurt jackass." Kagome said holding her hands close to her chest. " Okay that was an excellent first conversation. Why don't you show Inuyasha where his rooms are honey?" Lady Higurashi smiled.  
  
" Fine." Kagome growled storming out of the throne room in a huff. Inuyasha followed rubbing both since she had pulled both really hard out of the throne room.  
  
" I am so sorry that my son was so rude." Lady Yasha explained. " He just isn't used to this place so he is kinda grumpy."  
  
" We are sorry that our daughter called your son a jackass, she hasn't been herself lately." Lady Higurashi said. Both families worried that how could the two married if they couldn't' even stand five minutes together.  
AN: Okay I am done with this chapter (duh!) the next one I am thinking is going to be called -Oh No You Don't- ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!! 


	4. Oh No You Don't!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters or anything relating to Inuyasha. Please don't sue me and all shall be happy^_^  
AN: Okay like I said in my bio I know where I want to go with the story but I am not exactly sure how to get there so if you have any suggestions just put it in your review and I will try to work it in so that is about it. Sorry this chapter didn't come sooner I just haven't had much time to write I have been busy with school and like memorizing music for a parade I have to march in. Actually I have to memorize two songs but oh well the following chapters will take awhile to come to until summer because I have school and my sister is also writing a story so we have to share. Also even though I am a pretty fast typist I don't like typing that much and I am planning that the chapters be a little bit longer. But the chapters are in this notebook so I have completed some of them and I will feel more willing to type if I get more REVIEWS! *hint hint* Well I am just going to let you read the chapter.^_^  
Love Isn't Always Easy  
  
Oh No You Don't!  
Kagome silently led Inuyasha down the winding hallways to her room but went to the room next door. "Here is your room. The room we stopped at is my room. It you have any questions ask me. Or better yet ask anyone but me." Kagome smirked turning on the ball of her foot and slamming the door behind her (she slammed Inuyasha's bedroom door and went into the hallway). Inuyasha was hardly paying attention, he was thinking about how annoying she was and how he was totally not going to marry her. I would rather rip all my fingers off then marry her Inuyasha thought to himself. He sat on the bed and thought about Kikyou and how much he missed her. He hadn't known why he had been drawn to her so much he just had. There was nothing better about Kikyou then any other girl he had met. Except of course her powers, she had had such strong powers that everyone feared her so she had no friends. He daydreamed about how bad a life she must have had for a bout two hours when he heard a bang on his door. "What?" he yelled with annoyance.  
  
"If you want dinner." she paused " come here puppy come here boy." She said like she was talking to a dog. He growled slightly and bounded off the bed. He whipped the door open and looked around. He saw her turn the corner and was gone. "Oh no you don't!" he bounded after her with great speed and agility. When he got down the hall and couldn't see her. He sniffed the air and smelt a light lavender scent. It was her he thought and bounded after the scent. He found the scent went behind two large double doors. Without even thinking about what could be behind them he slammed them open. He found himself looking at all the nobles and prominent demons and humans in the entire kingdom and all surrounding. A blush spread over his face as he looked around. A wide grin spread across Kagome's face as the blush rose all over his face. "Nice of you to join us Inuyasha." His father said flinching. Inuyasha started walking to an empty chair closest to him when a butler escorted him to an empty chair next to Kagome. They intently glared at each other while someone said that was where he was supposed to sit. Their eyes were locked glaring with anger at each other (although Kagome had a little bit of the haha in her glare). They stayed that way until the food was served and even then their parents had t tell them to eat. During dinner they repeatedly kicked and pinched each other (under the table of course).  
  
During dinner Kagome got tired of eating her peas so put one on her spoon took aim, and fired the pea at Inuyasha. The pea hit splat on his cheek. She grinned as he turned to look at her. He touched his cheek and wiped it away. But before Kagome could look at him again some soggy carrot had just been shot onto her cheek. She touched it lightly but quickly shot two more peas at him. Before long a little food fight had started. Inuyasha shot some gravy at Kagome and it landed on her white shirt. " Ah shit! My brand new white shirt! Thanks a lot Inuyasha!" Kagome boomed leaving the banquet hall.  
  
" Well I guess we won't be having any dessert since our princess just left." Lord Higurashi stated dismissing everyone who quickly left. Inuyasha walked back to his room but as he approached his door he smelled the distinct smell of peanuts. But before he could think where it was coming from he had already grabbed the door handle and had peanut butter all over his hand. He had fallen for her trick. "You're not getting away with this."(I know that peanut butter wasn't probably in the futile era of Japan) Inuyasha growled.  
  
* * *  
  
After everyone or almost everyone had gone to bed Inuyasha crept out of his room, down the hall and to Kagome's room. He opened the door and stepped inside. The problem was that Inuyasha didn't notice that Kagome was awake. She sensed his aura and she sensed a lot of sneakiness but somewhere she sensed a bit of sadness as he moved forward. Then before she could think about it anymore of his aura the pillow that had propped her head up was gone and so was Inuyasha. She lept out of her bed and pursued him closely. Until a burst of speed made Inuyasha pull ahead of her by two meters. He bolted into his room, slammed and locked the door shut.  
  
" Inuyasha give me back my pillow." She yelled. "NOW!" she banged on the door " Please." Kagome begged.  
  
"What will you give me?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want?" she wined. " I don't know. but I would like to do this." he trailed off. Inuyasha opened the door and shot a spoonful of pudding at Kagome and closed the door in less in ten seconds " a few times." Inuyasha stated coolly, leaning against the door.  
  
"Gross, Inuyasha will you stop pissing me off and give me back my pillow?" Kagome complained. After waiting awhile Kagome got bored and stomped off. She climbed back into bed and rested her head on her arms. She soon fell into a deep sleep forgetting all about the pillow incident and just lived her dream.  
Kagome's Dream  
She was running through the halls of the castle. While she was running she continuously bumped into people. But she couldn't see their faces, all it was a black circle. No eyes, no nose only nothing. This kind of freaked Kagome out so she ran the hallways that she knew very few people traveled. She came to her room and found Inuyasha sitting on her bed. He was looking down at his feet so you couldn't see his face. She expected him to look at her at least but he didn't even notice her presence in the room.  
  
"Inuyasha get out of my room" Kagome said in a commanding voice. He didn't even budge. It didn't even look like he was breathing. "So are you dead or are you trying to fake me out?" she said about to touch his arm when his hand snaked out and grabbed her by the wrist and threw her on the ground. She pulled her wrist close to her chest, sat up and looked at Inuyasha. "Hey! What was that for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He met her gaze but not with his golden eyes, but with blood red eyes. He didn't answer but just grinned maniacally moving towards her. She tried to run away but he just grabbed her by the wrist and threw her against the wall. She opened her eyes and found his face millimeters away from her own.  
  
He cackled maniacally as he places his claw against her throat. She started to breathe heavily and started to shake. But before she could protest he had already slit her throat and her blood was pumping everywhere. Kagome smelt her own blood and touched her shirt full of blood as she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered was hitting the ground but feeling no pain.  
End of Kagome's Dream  
Kagome sat bolt right up in bed and looked around. She was in her bed, there was no Inuyasha and her throat wasn't slit. Kagome got out of her bed and walked around her room to see if there was anything that was out of order. But there was nothing that was different about her room then when she had gone to bed. Calming a little Kagome went back to her bed and laid down. Still a little shaken from the dream Kagome ran up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to Sango's room. Kagome knocked lightly and found Sango sleeping (what a surprise!). Kagome sat on Sango's bed and shook her slightly trying to do her best to not wake her friend rudely. " Sango, Sango we need to talk." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What, what are you doing in my room?" Sango asked wiping away the sleep from her eyes.  
  
" Sango I don't think that even I wanted to I could love Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled weakly starring down at the ground.  
  
"Why?" Sango questioned sitting up.  
  
"Well. last night I had a dream he slit my throat with his claws."  
  
"Oh. was it scary?"  
  
" Yeah and he was laughing while I was dying." Kagome replied touching her while tears streamed down her face.  
  
" Oh honey come here." Sango said pulling Kagome into a hug. (You have to understand that Sango I like a sister to Kagome and Sango is older then her by about two years.)  
  
" I was so scared." Kagome sobbed into Sango's shoulder. " I didn't think he liked me or anything but I didn't think that he would do something like that!"  
  
"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." Sango whispered pulling Kagome closer.  
  
Kagome decided to stay in Sango's room just to be away from Inuyasha. Kagome got out a cot from under Sango's bed, grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and laid down.  
  
"Night Kagome."  
  
"Night Sango sweet dreams."  
  
"You too." Sango mumbled drifting off to sleep quickly. Kagome lay awake on the cot thinking about Inuyasha and why she had been so scared. It had only been a dream it wasn't real life. But it had felt so real that it could have been mistaken for real life. Would Inuyasha really try and kill her?  
* * *  
Kagome rose early the next morning before Sango and most of the other people in the castle. She walked to her room and changed to a light yukata with a sakura winding around her waist and down her legs. Since she didn't want to meet Inuyasha or anyone else that morning she hopped off her balcony gliding down to the ground with her miko powers. Since she had been raised in a rich and prominent kingdom with exceptionally high levels of mikos they had many training academies. (In Kagome and Inuyasha's world for this story you are born as a miko or a mage you can't be trained to become on. You can only have yourself trained to use them well and to increase their ability.) And of course since she was a miko and had a rich family she attended them and her miko powers were incredible. But unlike Kikyou she couldn't break magic barriers or spells that were casted by stronger magic doers. But unlike Kikyou she was able to care about other things other then herself and her power and she could love someone else.  
  
Kagome ran to the dojo and picked up a few different types of bows and arrows she wanted to try out. She walked out to the training grounds and started making different combos of bows and arrows for the best situation. Watching from above Sango gazed down at Kagome. Sango wasn't a miko but by Kagome's actions she knew that she was sad and angry that she wouldn't be able to please her parents. She had always strived to please them no matter what it was. But this time she knew she wouldn't be able to please them. Sango watched for another ten minutes when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kioko asked stepping beside Sango to watch Kagome.  
  
" Well I guess now she is afraid of Inuyasha and is not sure she would be able to him even if she wanted to love him." Sango sighed.  
  
" What should we do I mean we can't just let her be like this." Kioko commented to Sango but thinking what to do. " I got it! We could play matchmaker between them it would be so much fun!" Kioko squealed jumping wildly up and down.  
  
" Calm down Kioko we don't want Kagome to hear but." Sango held one finger up to her lips but grabbed Kioko's hands and started jumping up and down with her. " Okay but we can't tell anybody and especially Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango whispered. "Okay."  
  
"Okay." Kioko said excitedly.  
  
"Lets make up a list of what we want to do and decide who should do it for the other." Kioko said calming down a little.  
  
" Sure let's start it now." Sango said.  
Inuyasha does for Kagome Kagome does for Inuyasha Makes Necklace Makes Blanket Brings her Saraton arrows Gives him a new katana  
" Well that is just the start okay Kioko. I need you to start making a blanket and remember we have to make the blanket very elaborate." Sango exclaimed waving her hands in the air. "I will get the Saraton arrows." Sango exclaimed as she ran to the stable to fetch her horse. Kagome was trying to figure out what kind of bows and arrows she should use. 'If only I had the Saraton and Kianta arrows and bow, they would make the perfect match.' Kagome thought as she watched Sango run to the stables. "Where are you going Sango?" Kagome called.  
  
" Oh just have to take care of some business in town." Sango yelled over her shoulder as her horse bolted down the road. Kagome stood in silence before she went back to her bows and arrows and began to cry. "She didn't even say goodbye!" she wailed.  
  
" Aw would you shut up you fucking baby!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
" Stay away from me bastard." Kagome said in a warning tone.  
  
" Oh like that will be hard bitch." Inuyasha mumbled walking away.  
  
" I heard that you fag." Kagome yelled.  
  
" You too fag." He called back climbing the stairs.  
  
" Well.well you are just mean!" she wailed even louder.  
  
Kioko watched in silence and decided they should plan some sorry cards as well and a few extras in case something bad happened again.  
* * *  
Sango returned five hours later carrying the arrows in a special bag. She ran to her room where she found Kioko knitting the blanket and a few cards near her side. " What's with the cards?" Sango asked setting Hirakutso(sorry if I spelled that wrong -_-) her boomerang and the arrows down on the floor.  
  
"Well right after you left Inuyasha came out and had a fight with Kagome, so. I decided when we give the presents we should give sorry cards as well." Kioko said passing Sango the letters.  
  
*Sango reads letter*  
  
" I like them but I think that you portray Inuyasha as a romantic." Sango said.  
  
" Well that's what Kagome said she liked." Kioko explained still knitting the blanket.  
  
" When did she say that?"  
  
" She didn't, I read it in her diary." Kioko smiled.  
  
" Okay.I guess." Sango shrugged her shoulders " lets get started."  
  
* * *  
Inuyasha crouched close to the ground aiming the arrow. He sat silently waiting for the right moment when.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
The rabbit bolted into its den hidden from view.  
  
" Wasn't that FUN!" Kagome yelled next to Inuyasha's ear. " OOWWW!" Inuyasha barked whirling around.  
  
The rabbit slowly crept out of its den trying to find out what the noise was. Inuyasha slapped his hand over Kagome's mouth as she let out a muffled scream. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the ground as he picked up the bow and arrow and aimed at the target.  
  
"Too low." Kagome said as Inuyasha's arrow flew and hit two meters short of the rabbit. The rabbit didn't even feel threatened and started eating a nut.  
  
"Nice" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"If you think your so good bitch why don't you try?" Inuyasha barked thrusting the quiver and bow at her.  
  
" Alright, I'll do it." Kagome said aiming carefully.  
  
"You get one point if you hit the bunny."  
  
" The what?" Kagome cried. But the arrow had already left the bow and headed for Sango's bunny. The arrow hit the bunny right in the heart.  
  
"Holy Shit! That's Fluffy Sango's bunny." Kagome cried. " I killed Fluffy!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Yeah good job, I'm sure that Sango will be happy." Inuyasha smirked patting Kagome on the back walking toward Fluffy. "Yep its dead." Inuyasha exclaimed picking Fluffy up by the ears and holding it up.  
  
" She's not an it, it's a she and her name is Fluffy." Kagome barked pulling the arrow out of Fluffy's cold body. "What do we do? We can't get her a new bunny there are none being bred in this part of the country." Kagome wailed while pacing back and forth.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'? There is no we its 'you'." Inuyasha barked tossing the dead bunny at Kagome.  
  
"EEEEEWWWWWWWW! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!" Kagome screeched waving her hands frantically in the air.  
  
"It's your best friend's rodent I thought you loved it?" Inuyasha squealed in a high feminine voice.  
  
"I did before I killed it." Kagome sobbed sinking to the crunchy forest floor.  
  
"Dude, just tell her your sorry and give her the bunny." Inuyasha said getting a little annoyed with her arrogance.  
  
"Well I won't tell her now, maybe next week."  
  
"Yeah and give her a rotting body. Yeah I'm sure she'll be pleased." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome sobbed for awhile, while Inuyasha practiced his archery. "Are you done yet I want to go inside." Inuyasha moaned picking up the empty quiver and bow.  
  
"Why didn't you leave earlier?" Kagome asked pushing herself to her feet.  
  
" I've got to stay by your side that was what my mom and dad said, so basically I have to waste some of my life on a bitch."  
  
" Helllooooo! I am right here, I can hear what you are saying."  
  
"I know." But before Kagome could react to what Inuyasha had said, he was already fifty meters away and mounting her horse.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Ha see you back at the castle sucker." Inuyasha cackled urging the horse forward. Kagome watched a little dumbstruck but levitated herself off the ground and chased after Inuyasha.  
  
"He is so not going to get away with this." With that Kagome pushed herself faster and within seconds she had caught up with Inuyasha.  
  
"You know it is not to steel." Kagome stuck her arm out and knocked Inuyasha out of the saddle. Kagome lightly sat down in the saddle. She slowed the horse down to let it catch its breath. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha sitting in a muddy puddle covered in mud. She turned around smirking to herself but before she could kick the horse to move someone picked her up by her hips, lifted her out of the saddle and sat her on the ground.  
  
"No I think that you are the sucker." Inuyasha said lifting himself in the saddle. And with that Inuyasha knocked Kagome into the nearest puddle and kicked the horse into a full fledge gallop.  
  
" You are so not going to get away with this Inuyasha."  
AN: Well I am not sure what the next chapter will be called but since I haven't even started writing it, it might take a little longer. But. if you guys review and tell people about my story the chapters might come faster. *hint hint* That is about it and so yeah PLEASE R/R I appreciate it and to Julie who reviewed on the last chapter yeah if yall review more chapters will come quicker. Well gotta go 3 JCham 


	5. Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters surrounding Inuyasha.  
AN: Well I figured out a title for this chapter right after I posted the previous chapter. In the last chapter there was a part that said like ' Inuyasha does for Kagome' well that was supposed to look like a graph but it didn't so . I am sorry about that but whatever. I hope yall read this stuff at the beginning of the story because I try to inform you about stuff that is going to happen in the story. So like I said in the last chapter please R/R. I know what the ending is going to be and I am sure I will get some flames so I am getting my flame proof umbrella ready. But I don't plan to end this story very quickly there is still a lot of stuff I need to put in so it won't end for awhile. I am not going to have like 50 chapters though so don't worry. ^_^  
Love Isn't Always Easy  
Gifts  
Kagome was surprised how heavy her clothes were and that she wasn't able to levitate. She rang her clothes out as she made the pretty long walk back to the castle.  
* * *  
By the time Kagome got back to the castle she was almost dry. But her cleanliness was a whole different story. The sakura that was a light pink color you couldn't see any more. And the light blue background was now a dingy, rust, brown color. Mud was smeared up and down her legs and across her face. There was also a few dirt clumps matted in her hair. She stormed past Sango, up the stairs and to her room. She heard a few gasps as she passed maids in the halls. When she got to her room she called for Kioko(Kioko is Kagome's lady-in-waiting sorry forgot to mention that to yall ^_^) Kioko arrived in seconds and curtseyed with great ease and precision.  
  
" Yes my lady." She questioned.  
  
" Ready a bath for me will you Kioko?" Kagome asked. She noticed how quite Kioko was being and betted that she had seen her coming in or Sango had told her.  
  
" Yes my lady." Kioko responded closing the door behind her.  
  
Kagome laid on her bed awhile thinking about Inuyasha. He was so annoying and mean all the time. It wasn't like he was an idiot only part of the time, it was 24/7. How was he able to live with himself? She thought. Kagome sat up and pulled some paper and pencils out. She drew an ugly picture that resembled Inuyasha. She nailed it to the wall and began tossing darts at the picture.  
  
" Bastard, fag, bitch." Kagome said every time she tossed a dart at the picture. Kagome continued these actions until Kioko knocked on her door to tell her that her bath was ready. Kagome gathered her rob and new change of clothes and entered her bathroom. She shedded her clothes and relaxed into the tub. She thoroughly washed her self and relaxed her muscles for about an hour. After her bath she changed into an evening yukata and started reading a book. She continued reading till Sango knocked on the door  
  
" Come in Sango." Kagome called.  
  
Sango entered carrying a beautiful silk dress. The bottom part was a burgundy red color with a gold, sparkly layer of see through material. The top had straps that came to the side of the arms and was white with hints of gold. There was a shawl that was burgundy with white ends and gold tassels.  
  
" It's gorgeous Sango." Kagome exclaimed taking the dress from her.  
  
" Your father wanted me to give this to you for the ball tonight. Sango said.  
  
" Well.I guess.if I can use this dress I'll go." Kagome said concentrating more on the dress then her decision.  
  
" You know, Kioko told me about your fight with Inuyasha," Sango said moving to sit on Kagome's bed " Even though you guys aren't the best friends you should him something and say you're sorry."  
  
" Why? He was totally rude and immature not me." Kagome barked.  
  
" Then shouldn't you be the mature one and say you are sorry?" Sango asked.  
  
" He should say sorry first." Kagome almost yelled turning to look at Sango " whose side are you on Sango?"  
  
" Kagome I am not on anyone's side! I am just trying to make things better for everyone." Sango reasoned.  
  
" Fine if it makes you happy. But understand I am only doing this for you." Kagome barked.  
  
" Okay but give me the present and I will give it to him for you." Sango said cheerfully.  
  
" All right." Kagome sounded annoyed and nauseated.  
* * *  
" Come on Inuyasha. You were totally barking at her." Sango said.  
  
" I shouldn't have to apologize to a fucking bitch like her." Inuyasha barked.  
  
" I am not saying you have to but you should do it for the rest of us." Sango yelled.  
  
" I don't give a damn about you guys either." Inuyasha barked even louder.  
  
" Do it for your parents." Sango suggested. But before he had a chance to protest " do it for Kikyou." Sango said even though she had no idea what Kikyou had to do with the situation as she watched the stunned Inuyasha.  
  
" How do you know about Kikyou?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
" First of all, who doesn't. Second of all I was already living here and I knew that you loved her. And I was there that night." Sango said solemnly gazing down at the ground.  
  
It remained quiet as Inuyasha contemplated and remembered how he was crossing through the training grounds when he had smelt her blood. He had followed the scent to the gardens and found her sprawled on the grass. Her head had been swamped in a large pool of blood from her neck. He had ran to her side and called her name but she never opened her eyes again. Inuyasha called her whilst staying beside her.  
  
Inuyasha mentally shook himself awake. " All right I'll do it but only for Kikyou NOT Kagome all right?"  
  
" Yeah, but give me the present first and I'll give it to her." Sango called running back to her room.  
  
"All right I have finished the necklace and blanket." Kioko smiled holding them both up " what did they make for each other?"  
  
" Well. Inuyasha strung quartz rocks on a string to make a necklace and Kagome made a really sloppy handkerchief." Sango looked a little disgusted as she held them up for Kioko to look at.  
  
"Um. my necklace looks a lot different then those and is a lot better made."  
  
" I know that, so we will make sure that neither of them show it to the for awhile at least."  
  
" Well they are wrapped and ready to go, so do you want to handle Inuyasha and I will get Kagome, Okay?"  
  
" Sure." Sango grabbed the present and headed off towards Inuyasha's room while Kioko headed to Kagome's new room (located as far away from Inuyasha as possible).  
  
Sango knocked on Inuyasha's door and him say come in. She walked in with the gift and found him looking at himself in the mirror brushing his hair. " Inuyasha, here is Kagome's present." Sango said holding the package towards him.  
  
Inuyasha turned and starred at the gift. It had an inner layer of gold silk that you couldn't see through and gold material but was surrounded by a thin see through gold material. And a gold ribbon tied into a neat bow kept the present in side. Inuyasha took the present from Sango's arms and fingered it for a few moments. He then carefully pulled the bow undone careful not to rip the present or material. Inuyasha carefully picked the blanket up out of the wrapping and unfolded it.  
  
There was a big red heart surrounded by a black background with golden stars amidst the black. He smoothed his hand over it in amazement. The fringes along or the tassels along the outside were mostly black but there were a few red. The blanket felt like the finest silk he had ever held. But Inuyasha holding his amazement in tossed the blanket onto the bed behind him. "Feh, It's nice." Inuyasha said fixing his hair so it wouldn't fluff.  
  
"Do you want me to say anything to her for you?" Sango asked " like thank you?"  
  
"Why? She didn't have to make it. It doesn't matter." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.  
  
" God, you don't have any appreciation for anything people do for you!" Sango yelled slamming the door before he could answer.  
  
Inuyasha walked across the room and whipped the door open and called after her "I do appreciate stuff but not from that bitch!"  
  
" Yeah right."  
* * *  
Kioko reached Kagome's room and knocked lightly " Kagome, I have something for you." Kioko said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, come in, what is it?" Kagome asked rapidly.  
  
"I don't know." Kioko lied.  
  
Kagome was too excited to see Kioko's eyes dart around nervously. Kioko handed Kagome the gift, who quickly opened the tiny box. Inside was a gold necklace that had a sapphire pendent surrounded by diamonds in the shape of a heart. Kagome gawked at the necklace as she held it up to the light. "He made this for me?" she asked Kioko.  
  
"Yep." Kioko said her smile spread from ear to ear.  
  
"He didn't have to. This is so nice."  
  
" He wanted to say that he was sorry for being such an ass for the past week." Kioko explained " do you want me to get your hair and makeup ready for the ball?"  
  
"Sure, do you think that I should wear tonight Kioko?"  
  
"Not with that dress." Kioko said gathering the necessary tools for her task.  
  
"Yeah I think you are right I'll just wear it another time." Kagome said placing the necklace back in its box.  
  
" Kagome I don't have a brush so I'll go see if Sango has one." Kioko explained exiting her room and jogging to Sango's. She had to tell her how well it went with Kagome. And she had to see how it went with Inuyasha. She got to Sango's room and pulled the door open to find Sango screaming into a pillow.  
  
" I guess it didn't go very well with Inuyasha?" Kioko whispered closing the door for a little more privacy.  
  
" No, it was going well till he opened his big mouth." Sango mumbled into the pillow.  
  
" What happened?" Kioko asked sitting herself in a chair.  
  
" I got there and showed him the blanket" Sango began sitting herself up to talk to Kioko better. " He looked at it and didn't say anything. So I thought that he was happy but he just tossed the blanket carelessly and said it was JUST nice." Sango barked.  
  
Kioko's expression changed ash she listened to Sango go on. " I worked really hard on it." Kioko sighed.  
  
" Its okay Kioko, I think that he liked but didn't want to show it." Sango said reassuringly as she touched Kioko's arm.  
  
Kioko gave a slight nod to Sango. " Well I came here to tell you that everything is going well with Kagome and she really likes the necklace." Kioko trailed off as she walked over to Sango's vanity " and that I need to take this brush because that is what I told Kagome I had to come here for." She said picking a brush up and walking out the door.  
  
" Thanks for asking!" Sango yelled, she heard a faint ' you're welcome' as she closed her door.  
  
When Kioko got back to Kagome's room she found that Kagome had already changed into the dress and was deciding which way she should wear the shawl. " Did you get a brush Kioko-chan?"  
  
" Yeah I mean yes Kagome-sama." She said closing the door.  
  
" You don't have to add that Sama or lady stuff, it's just Kagome or Kagome-chan." Kagome said turning around to give Kioko a gentle smile.  
  
"Well I got the brush from Sango if you want me to still fix your hair."  
  
" Yeah please." Kagome said sitting on a chair in front of her vanity. Kioko gathered the items that she needed and started working Kagome's hair into a nice and neat bun.  
  
" Did you get to see Sango or was she busy."  
  
" Yeah I got to see her but only briefly." Kioko said pinning the hairs that kept falling out of the bun closer to Kagome's head. Once she had finished Kagome pulled a small strand of hair out of the bun and curled it with her finger " There, its perfect, thank you Kioko this is going to be fun." She exclaimed standing up and twirling around in her dress.  
  
" Your welcome Kagome." Kioko said placing the items she used away. " I think the party thing is at 7:00 so you should come down around 6:30." Kioko informed Kagome as she left the room.  
* * *  
Kagome walked slowly out of her room to find her parents standing right next to the door.  
  
" Kagome since you will be attending the ball we have arranged that Inuyasha is your date." Lady Higurashi smiled.  
  
Kagome frowned in response but followed her mother and father to the carriage waiting outside. She climbed in and seated herself down in a very lady like fashion. They arrived at the place where the ball was to be held 15 minutes later and found the Yasha family. Kagome avoided looking at Inuyasha as he did the same. The parents watched attentively as the people they hoped would form a couple walked into the building. No mater how many times the lords said Lady Higurashi and Lady Yasha couldn't stop turning around to look at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
When Lord and Lady Yasha were supposed to be announced Lady Yasha leaned over and whispered something to the announcer. As Inuyasha approached the stairs the announcer grabbed Kagome who had been waiting in line to be announced and placed her next to Inuyasha. He called " The future Lord and Lady Yasha." He then started pushing them to walk forward. The crowd below burst into a loud applause as they walked down the stairs they were both grimacing all the way down.  
  
Lady Yasha and Higurashi grabbed their child's arm and pulled them or more like pushed them into a dance on the dance floor. Kagome and Inuyasha tried to walk away but Lady Higurashi pinched Kagome on the back of the neck and Lady Yasha pulled really hard on Inuyasha's ear.  
  
They quickly moved away from their parents but slowly moved towards each other. " You stitch very nicely." Inuyasha tried his best to do what his mom had told him.  
  
" Oh, thank you but that wasn't my best work." Kagome said in a very lady like manor but blushing. " Thanks for the necklace, it's beautiful."  
  
" Your welcome." Inuyasha replied starring at the floor.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the buffet table engaged in a conversation. " So how old are you in human years?" Kagome asked. " I am about 70 in human years, but in youkai years about 17 years old." Inuyasha said between mouthfuls of food.  
  
" Interesting, so you have been living for awhile."  
  
" Yep."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome talked for the rest of the ball or most of it talking about their parents, home etc.  
  
" So how many siblings do you have?" Kagome asked.  
  
" 1, Sesshoumaru he is a pain in the ass, You?"  
  
" 1, Souta he doesn't hang around home much even though he is only 10. Right now he is staying with Grandma and Grandpa Higurashi for awhile but he is a pain too."  
  
" Where is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned " and why isn't he taking the throne, or is he not your older brother?"  
  
" He is, but he has abdicated the throne for this area but taken over the Western Lands."  
  
" Wow, I didn't know your father had such a big kingdom."  
  
" he doesn't the Western Lands belonged to Sesshoumaru's mother. But she passed away recently and Sesshoumaru decided to keep the land so he is over there now."  
  
" So you and Sesshoumaru are only step brothers?"  
  
" I consider us half brothers."  
  
" Why did your dad divorce Sesshoumaru's mother?"  
  
" Why are asking so many questions bitch? I don't have to tell you." Inuyasha barked in an annoyed tone.  
  
" Sorry.don't call me a bitch you bastard." Kagome barked.  
  
" Don't talk to me like that you fucking bitch."  
  
" Shut up bastard!"  
  
Kagome walked off but turned around and dumped her glass of punch on Inuyasha's head. She cackled as his hair became a pinky color. He tossed his glass of punch at her as her scream echoed through the hall.  
  
A punch-tossing contest quickly aroused between the two teenagers. The fight quickly changed from a mean standpoint to a fun one. No one stopped the two because they were happy to see them getting along.  
  
Sango and Kioko watched from a balcony above the banquet hall. " Well it went better then I thought it would. I think that this is going to be a lot easier don't you think so too Kioko?"  
  
" Yeah, this is going to be fun." Kioko replied. Kioko felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to find.  
AN: Hahahahahahahahahaha! I you all with a cliffhanger. I don't know if I should start the next chapter so soon. If you all review maybe I'll start writing it faster. Please tell me how you like the story. Well see ya! ^_^ 


	6. Author's Notes

Love Isn't Always Easy  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Dear All of my Loyal Readers,  
  
Thank you for reading my story but I am not going to keep it. I can't think of any ideas and I'm going to write my own story I might just put it up on FF.net so yall can read it. So yeah, if you have questions, comments or complaints feel free to send a review or e-mail me and Copper200110@yahoo.com. TY ALL! ^^  
  
~Jcham~ 


	7. New Chapter for you weirdos

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. AN: Well... I started getting mean e-mails from people to at least finish off the story... I love you all too. So... I'll give it a few more chapters and brief what I wanted to happen. Chapters will be shorter, just so you know. Here I go ^^  
  
Kioko whirled around to find Miroku!  
  
"Hello beautiful maiden. Would you bear my child?" Miroku questioned as his hand slid down Kioko's backside. Kioko quickly squealed as she realized what Miroku was doing. Sango slapped Miroku "Don't you dare touch Kioko you fag!" Miroku stood in amazement at the spunk of the second girl with a red hand mark on his face. "Im truthfully sorry to both of you misses." He smiled. "Let's get to know each other by starting out with a group hug ^^." He grinned as he opened his arms to clutch each girl. But before he could grab either they had both gone scaling down the stairs at amazing speeds  
  
***  
  
"Sango," Kioko wheezed as she ran down the stairs "who was that man?" "A pervert Kioko, just forget about him. He will never be near us again or he won't have a head!" Sango cried as she stopped and clutched her knees at the base of the stairs. Kioko ran back to Sango and pulled her arm gently. "Come on, that guy might catch up to us!" she whined. Sango leaned against the stair wheezing for air "Just a second Kioko, I'm not a runner and Im tired. And if he does come after us, I will kick the shit out of him!"  
  
***  
  
Miroku stared at the stairway for a few moments, hoping he would find enough strength to go after them. But all he came up with was the embarrassment for scaring them of. "I'm such a loser." He remarked to himself as he watched Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome fight.  
  
AN: Like I said, short chapters. I will maybe write more when I have the time. But Im just really busy with some exams and some personal issues. But, I tend to go to Gaia more then come here. So please if you want to talk or bug me properly. Pm my account on Gaia. Either Miasako_Chan or .~DarkChi`~. Thankies ^^ 


End file.
